Immortality
by Invader Hera
Summary: This story's bad. It's about Gir being alone and stuff. I'm bad at summaries. It's OOC. Oh, well. No flames. I already know the story's bad. Please be nice about it.
1. Chapter 1

Immortality  
By Invader Hera  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Invader ZIM characters. Jhonen Vasquez does. My friend obezvibe helped me with this.  
  
It's been 300 years since Master and I came to Earth. Master died 290 years ago. Everything did. That was the end of the world. Before Master died, he told me the humans called it Judgment Day. It's been very lonely since then.  
Nothing is around anymore. Master's house and all the other buildings were destroyed. Right now, I'm sitting on a chair in the lab. The same one Master usually sat at when he worked on one of the many computers down here.  
I didn't mind being a robot before. I don't like it so much now. I can't die like living things could. Until I "die", I will still be here. How long will it be until then?  
I looked around. All of the machines here were still working, just like I am. Most human machines aren't anymore. I guess Irken technology is much better. I wonder how much longer it'll last.... Maybe days, maybe weeks...maybe years.  
Why am I the only robot with emotions? It wouldn't be so bad if I was a normal SIR, but I'm all alone on this planet, lonely, like any living thing would be. I even cry sometimes.  
I've been down here since Master died. The outside scares me. So lonely...so empty...so cold. Even I, as a robot, can feel the chill of the air as the sun dies, though it has probably long since shone its last rays of light upon the Earth.  
I don't want to ever go up there again, but I may, in hopes that I'll find the body of my Master. I think he died when he was going to ask the Dib human more about Judgment Day, because he never came back.  
"Computer?" I asked.  
"What?" the computer replied, sounding annoyed.  
"Is it safe to go outside?"  
"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"  
I said no more, but thought for a little longer. I wonder why Master ever let the computer act so grumpy. It doesn't matter now, though.  
Maybe I will go outside. I haven't seen it for as long as I can remember. It's no use sitting down here, anyway.  
I got up from the chair and walked to a small elevator. It took me up to the main level of the base. Everything around me was just as horrible as I remembered.  
  
AN: This is a bit out of character, but Gir's grammar got better after so long, and I like bigger words. I hope this story makes sense. I kind of don't get it either. Please review anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

All the buildings were basically gone. All that remained of Master's house were a few walls whose remains were only about a foot tall, same as the other buildings. I walked over to where the couch used to be and picked up the blackened remains of what once was a rubber pig. I hugged it close to me and started walking.  
The sky was a strange, orange color caused by the dying sun which was red like human blood. The sun, as bright as it was, gave no heat. If I was alive I would've shivered.  
I walked past the lawn gnomes, who still looked basically the same as before, being Irken machines, and followed my movements with their eyes.  
No plants remained anywhere, just bare soil. Not even any tree stumps remained.  
As I walked, I sometimes noticed skeletons of humans and animals in houses and occasionally on the road or sidewalk that I had to step over or around. I always wondered if there was some chance Master could have survived, but now I knew that was impossible. No living thing could survive...unless Master left this place before any of this happened. There were no remains of the Voot Cruiser after all....  
I stopped walking and thought about this. But, why would he leave me here? And, do Irkens even live that long?  
I sighed. Master's not alive. Everyone died so unexpectedly, he couldn't have left before it all happened.  
I started walking again, hugging the rubber pig tighter to me as a few artificial tears came into my eyes. I walked for about ten minutes until I found what I was looking for. Master had died a little more than halfway between the Dib's house. His skeleton was lying facedown on the sidewalk, where he fell almost three centuries ago.  
Dropping the rubber pig, I ran to my dead Master's side. His clothes and his PAK were the only things recognizable about him. If only there was something I could do, anything at all. I loved my Master more than anything else in the world, and I still do.  
I hugged Master and cried for a long time. I had already known he was dead, but seeing that it was true made things much worse. It wasn't until night time that I decided to carry Master back home. I couldn't leave him laying out here any longer.  
I'm not sure how long it took me to get back home, but it felt like forever. When I got back, I buried Master in the front yard and put a rock on his grave to remember he was there, though I knew I would never forget him. He was my Master, and I'll always remember him. My memory was too good to forget about him anyway.  
After crying for a bit longer, I wiped away the tears from my eyes and returned to the lab, where I fell asleep on the same chair as usual. 


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke later; the time was unknown to me, and I didn't care to find out. My artificial life feels so empty now. Worse than before. Maybe I'll go back outside and look around. I might find the rubber pig; it would keep me better company than the computer.  
I got up and went back outside. It was night now. The moon was a dull gray, partially covered with clouds. I wandered the streets for a while until I found the pig. Once again, I picked it up and hugged it close.  
Not wanting to return home so soon, I walked around longer. When I got into the part of the city with the big buildings, the remaining walls were taller, hiding whatever dead bodies were left there, to my relief.  
"We're all alone, pig." I said as I looked down at the small, blackened object in my arms. I needed someone to talk to. "Someday, I hope, I'll be gone, too. Then, it'll be just you."  
The rubber pig almost looked sad, at least, for an inanimate object. I couldn't blame it. Loneliness is a terrible thing, no matter how long it lasts.  
I walked until I found the ocean nearby the city. It seemed even the wind was dead; the water was completely calm. Nothing at all stirred the dark water. I sat down and watched it.  
After a few minutes, I grabbed a nearby shell and threw it into the water. There was a quiet splash, the first sound besides myself or the computer for a long time. I sighed. I'm so lonely. I wish pig could talk.  
When the dying sun began to rise hours later, I returned back home with the rubber pig. It seemed warmer today for some reason. But, I was too depressed to think much about it; I slept on the chair once again.  
  
AN: This chapter's a bit short. Oh, well. 


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I held the rubber pig close to me again. It was my only source of comfort. I pet it and talked to it for a while, mainly repeating to it how lonely I was. After a while, I thought I'd talk to someone who would actually respond.  
"Computer?"  
"What do you want now?" The computer sounded annoyed, as usual.  
"How long do Irken machines last?" I asked.  
"I don't know. A long time, I guess." the computer answered.  
"How much longer will we last, then?"  
"Probably another hundred years." After a brief pause, the computer added, "At least."  
"Oh," was all I said to this. I would be around a lot longer. I started crying again. My suffering just won't end.  
I squeezed the rubber pig harder to me. After my crying had mostly stopped, I went back outside. I tried not to look at Master's grave as I passed it. The sun was still up, and it looked more red and swollen than ever. It was actually slightly warm today. I wonder what that means. Nothing good, I'm sure.  
I walked around the ruins of the city for a few hours. As I wandered through different streets, I saw buildings that were hardly recognizable anymore. All these things had been destroyed in just minutes...or even seconds. I'm not sure which. Why can things be destroyed so quickly when they take so long to be created? That's something I should've asked Master when he was alive. I'd ask the computer, but I have a feeling it doesn't know what it's talking about half the time.  
After I had walked around for long enough, I decided to return home and await my "death". Maybe I'll get used to the loneliness, or not mind the way the computer talks to me. Either way, maybe things will turn out better in the future. All I can do is wait and hope....  
That night, I dreamt of Master when he was still alive, which wasn't so bad until I woke up and realized it wasn't real. Maybe I should try not to sleep anymore. It's not like I need it; it's the best way to pass the time, though.  
"I should stop being so depressed. Don't you think so, pig?" The pig just stared at me. That's funny; I almost expected it to answer.  
"You'd answer me if you could, though, wouldn't you?"  
"It's not going to answer you," the computer said.  
I looked up to where the voice came from. "I know," I replied.  
"Why do you talk to it, then?"  
"Because it keeps me better company than you."  
The computer said nothing to this, so I continued my conversation with the pig. "You are a good pig. You'll never talk rudely to me."  
This continued for quite some time, and I almost felt a bit better, until I couldn't think of another thing to say to the rubber pig in front of me. Now that I wasn't thinking about much else, I noticed that it was getting warm down here. I think it might have to do with the sun.  
"Computer, why is the sun getting hotter?" I asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Guess, then."  
"I don't feel like it." I glared at the ceiling. "Fine. I didn't care anyway." After this little talk with the computer, it was very silent in the lab, more than ever, and everyday it got hotter and I wasn't sure why. Finally, after about a week, I went outside. Up here, the heat was worse than I've ever felt it before. Probably a couple hundred degrees. I could barely see; the sun was so bright. It was bigger than ever and a brighter red than before. I don't know what caused the sun to change like this. Every minute, the sun seemed to get hotter and brighter until the light blinded me and I wasn't sure if I could last much longer. Maybe I will "die" sooner than I thought. I doubt even machines can handle such heat, right? As I started to have trouble standing, I was happier than I have ever been in my entire existence. Finally, I fell down and all was dark. 


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to almost complete darkness except for the small amount of light from the stars. I stood up and looked around. I was in the same place as where I fell. The heat hadn't finished me off, and it would never get a chance to again because, as I looked at the sky, I could barely see the now dead sun. No wonder it was so cold.  
I went back into the lab, completely miserable. It was even colder down here. I sat down on the same chair as always, thinking about the past and wishing it hadn't all ended the way it did. Oh, the things I would do to be with someone living again, to not be lonely, even if it wasn't Master. Anyone would be fine, even the Dib human.  
I cried myself to sleep and dreamt of the same things as before, only to wake up and realize none of it was real. This continued for a couple of months, until I dreamt of nothing, maybe because by this time, I rarely slept.  
After many years, my time was coming noticeably closer, my time for happiness and no more suffering, my "death". I was slowly forgetting everything, even the computer didn't remember much. I got rid of pig because he didn't respond to what I said, even though that's exactly what I expected. Actually, besides computer and pig, both of whom I was starting to forget also, there was someone I almost completely forgot about, but still remembered slightly. It was someone I had known around four hundred years ago, and only one hundred years ago I had sworn to never forget about. Glimpses of him went through my mind every once in a while. Whoever was that? It must've been someone important for me to still almost remember. "Computer?" I asked. "What?" "Wasn't there someone I knew...a long time ago?" "How should I know? I'm forgetting things just like you," the computer said grumpily. "Oh. Maybe it's just my artificial intelligence chip acting up. It hasn't been working right for...a long time." I squinted around me (my eyes weren't working very well either). I don't remember who owned this place anymore. Maybe it was the same one I keep trying to remember. Later that day (or night, I can't be sure which), I slept almost dreamlessly, except for the occasional picture of someone I once knew. I tried so hard to ask them who he was, or at least try to remember his name, but dreams aren't easy to control, even for a robot, and he just faded away like the rest of my memories. When I awoke, my eyes were no longer working and my memory was worse. I thought for a moment to remember who I wanted to talk to, then, asked, "Computer, what day is it?" There was no answer. "Computer?" Still no answer. When I finally remembered what that meant, I smiled. The computer had stopped working and so will I. Finally...wait...I forgot, but something good will happen today. Oh, yes, my "death". That's today. I smiled some more and waited. After about an hour, every memory had faded away completely except for the image of that little, green creature. Who was he? I still can't remember. I felt ashamed for forgetting, and I don't know why, or I forgot. But, as my thoughts became hazy, I knew I'd never remember who that was, death was already here.  
  
Immortality isn't worth it. Everyone wants to live forever, but they never realize that their loved ones will die, while they'll be left to mourn until days become weeks...weeks became months...and months become years. They will never die, and so will their sorrow.  
  
AN: Wow, that was weird. Please be nice about it, though. I tried, I really did. In other words, no flames, they're scary. 


End file.
